


Nieistotna

by Acrimonia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Magical War, War
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acrimonia/pseuds/Acrimonia
Summary: Na samym końcu to nie życie Charity Burbage miało znaczenie, tylko jej śmierć.





	Nieistotna

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Neutral](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/317775) by starlight.moon.princess. 



> Tytuł oryginału: Neutral [https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9077206]  
> Autor: starlight.moon.princess  
> Tłumacz: Acrimonia  
> Zgoda: jest  
> Fandom: Harry Potter  
> Paring/bohaterowie: Charity Burbage, Severus  
> Liczba słów: 484  
> Beta: Arcanum  
> A/N: Na samym końcu to nie życie Charity Burbage miało znaczenie, tylko jej śmierć.

Charity Burbage nie angażuje się w wojnę. Jest po prostu profesorką w Hogwarcie, gdzie uczy mugoloznawstwa. Zostawia wojnę tym, którzy potrafią walczyć.

(Lubi myśleć, że jest neutralna niczym mugolska Szwajcaria, więc prawdopodobnie nic złego ją nie spotka. Ma przecież czystą krew, na pewno nikt jej nie zaatakuje.

Nie docenia siły nienawiści i uprzedzeń).

Pomimo wszystkich prób pozostania poza wojną, śmierciożercy i tak przychodzą po nią w środku nocy. Nagle wybudzona nie miała nawet cienia szansy na walkę fair play.

(Niewiele by pomogło, nawet gdyby ją miała. Nie przykładała się do nauki klątw i uroków, wybierając tym samym trzymanie się na uboczu, z dala od nich).

Kiedy się budzi, jest zawieszona w powietrzu; patrzy na stół, przy którym znajduje się mnóstwo osób, których nazwiska znała jedynie z plakatów w Hogwarcie informujących o ich ściganiu.

Jej oczy wędrują w stronę tego, który przemawia — mężczyzny, obecnie bardziej przypominającego węża niż człowieka i posiadającego dwie szczeliny w miejscu, gdzie powinien znajdować się nos.

 _Sam-Wiesz-Kto_ , szepcze jej umysł, po czym dodaje:  _tak wiele marzeń o byciu neutralną_.

Ale może,  _może_ , zostać jeszcze ocalona. Severus również tu siedzi, co prawda po prawej stronie Czarnego Pana i ona wie, co to oznacza — jest dla niego ważny.

Albus zawsze mówił, że Severus jest po ich stronie, dlatego nie może być całkowicie zły, prawda? Nawet jeśli zabił Albusa, nie ma mowy, że będzie tak po prostu siedział i patrzył na jej śmierć — na śmierć kogoś, kogo znał, kogoś, z kim pracował. Nie jest bez serca.  _Nikt_  nie jest aż tak bezduszny.

— Severusie — mówi rozpaczliwie. — Severusie, proszę.

Ale on tylko rzuca w jej kierunku niewzruszone spojrzenie, gdy Sam-Wiesz-Kto opowiada o tym, jak przedmiot, którego Charity uczy, jest bezużyteczny — jak  _ona_  jest bezużyteczna. I powoli dociera do niej, że pomoc nie nadejdzie. Jest sama.

(Może powinna była się uczyć o klątwach. Czystość krwi nie powstrzymała ataków na Potterów, Longbottomów czy Weasleyów. Dlaczego, do diabła, sądziła, że ją ochroni?).

Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką widzi, to oczy Severusa. Wyobraża sobie, że proszą ją o wybaczenie.

Oczywiście — to głupia myśl. Jest śmierciożercą. Nie obchodzi go jakaś nauczycielka mugoloznawstwa. Dlaczego właściwie miałaby? Jej cała praca polega przecież na zaprzeczaniu wszystkiemu, w co on głęboko wierzy.

(A jeśli kiedykolwiek odrobinę, ociupinę jej się podobał, cóż, nie jest to czymś, o czym myśli, gdy umiera).

Brakuje jej jedynie błysku zieleni, który uderzy w jej ciało.

(Być może to wcale nie jest takie złe. Umiera, nie wiedząc, że jej śmierć nadciąga, gdy to wszystko obserwuje. To sprawia, że nie jest tak przerażona).

Na samym końcu Charity Burbage nie jest nadzwyczajną kobietą. Nie zostawia po sobie ponadprzeciętnego życia czy wspomnień wspaniałej nauczycielki.

Ale zostawia po sobie motywację, ponieważ plotki o jej śmierci rozniosły się po całym Hogwarcie. Coraz więcej uczniów postanowiło wstąpić do Armii Dumbledore'a, ślubując walkę w imieniu pamięci jej niesprawiedliwej śmierci.

Na samym końcu to nie życie Charity Burbage ma znaczenie, tylko jej śmierć.


End file.
